


False Alarm

by dcharmaine



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: staliasfated requested: Fire alarm goes off in the dorms and Lydia is in the shower when it happens. So she has to evacuate the building in just her towel. So Jordan gives her his jacket or something. To try and keep her warm.lyssanicolerayne added: Bonus if he is the RA





	

It was 9 pm and she was ready to get to bed earlier than usual. She was lathering her hair with shampoo, just like she did every night when she got into the shower. Hot water streamed along her body. The feel of it was rather intoxicating to her. At least, it _was_ intoxicating until she was interrupted by the sound of ringing outside of the bathroom. She couldn’t tell exactly what it was, and honestly she didn’t care. All she wanted to think about was the water currently hitting her face.

**_Bang, bang, bang._ **

“Come on, Lydia!” Her roommate, Malia, continued to pound on the door until she received some response. In this case, it was Lydia’s groaning. “That’s the fire alarm. Do you really want some stuffy old firefighter walking in on you?”

“Malia, seriously?” She laughed dryly. “I literally roamed around Beacon Hills completely naked with nothing but leaves in my messy hair. I think I can handle a couple of firefighters.”

“Okay, let’s try this again.” Malia sighed. “If you don’t get your ass out of the shower right now I’m coming in and dragging you outside myself.”

“Aw Malia.” She couldn’t help the laugh that slipped from her lips. “I don’t think your coyote can handle my banshee, but nice try.”

“Wanna bet?” As if Lydia could actually see it, Malia let her eyes glow blue.

Lydia turned the water off, laughing. She didn’t have to see Malia in order to know what she was doing. Malia’s eyes had a tendency to glow when she got riled up, excited, or even when she had a point to make.

“Hurry up! There was a gas leak.” Malia groaned. “They’ve been coming back every 2 minutes and if they bang on this door one more time I might lose it.”

Lydia stepped out of the shower and wrapped her large towel around her body and sliding her slippers on before leaving the bathroom.

 “Just for the record,” Lydia passed by Malia. “I’m only getting out for the simple reason that I’d rather not kill everybody in the building with my extreme scream. And…you exposing us to the fire department wouldn’t be good for anybody in this building.” It was true. Every person in their dorm was supernatural.

“Sure,” Malia smirked as Lydia headed toward her small closet. “No, Lydia. There’s no time. They’ll be back any second now, still threatening to break this door in. Do you realize how much they’ll charge us for a broken door at this stupid school? No thank you. Let’s go.”

Malia opened the front door. They walked the empty halls together in silence. It wasn’t until they got outside and the cool breeze hit Lydia that she regretted not having any clothes on. She shivered, her hands tightening against the towel. Lydia wasn’t actually thinking about the fact that it would be freezing outside. If she’d considered it, there was no way she wouldn’t have thrown actual clothes on as Malia scolded her to hurry up.

“Lydia! What are you wearing?” Lydia hadn’t noticed Kira standing there until she spoke. Kira crossed her arms, frowning at her. “It’s only 57 degrees tonight!”

“Y-you don’t have t-to tell me th-that.” Lydia tried to think warm thoughts. Cookies fresh out of the oven. A fort composed of blankets, much like the one she’d build for the nights she had to babysit her younger sister. The summer sun in California. Drinking hot chocolate in front of the fireplace. Nothing seemed to be working though. Lydia didn’t want to speak. All she wanted was to be warm. “Y-you’re only m-m-making it w-worse.”

“Sorry,” a tinge of sympathy in Kira’s smile.

“Lydia?” A familiar voice called from behind her. Lydia didn’t have to see his face in order to know it was her RA. She’d been crushing on him the entire month she lived on campus this semester.

“J-Jordan!” Lydia turned to face him, careful not to let her numb fingers drop the towel. “F-fancy meeting you h-here.”

Jordan tried not to laugh. It was hard to take her so seriously when she couldn’t form a complete sentence without her teeth clattering. Her cheeks were pink, what he assumed was purely because of the weather.

“Come here,” he smiled. Jordan shrugged his arms out of his thick black coat. Lydia began to protest. She didn’t want him to be cold just because she chose the wrong time to take a long shower. He shook his head. Jordan stepped forward, wrapping Lydia up in his jacket. His arms wrapped around Lydia, hugging her to him attempting to give her a little extra warmth. “You need this way more than I do.”

Lydia nodded, smiling more to herself than at him. His body was unusually warm, even with the weather being so cold. She didn’t care though. Lydia would take heat in any form she could get it. The fact that Jordan had his arms wrapped around Lydia didn’t hurt either. She just wished it was under other circumstances. The one positive thing she would take from this encounter was now she knew for a fact that he had a good heart. She’d always assumed it was the case because she couldn’t think of a time when he lost his cool and he was always around when somebody needed him. Now, she knew without a doubt that this was a guy she wanted to keep around.

Jordan felt Lydia shiver in his arms. He wished he could do something, anything, to help her. The fire department was still inspecting the dorms though, so Jordan couldn’t take Lydia back to her room just yet. Then it hit him.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Jordan glanced down at the girl he had in his arms. He’d always been afraid of talking to Lydia. For the first time in his two years working for the housing department he liked a student he was responsible for. Were RAs even allowed to have romantic relationships with their residents? He was pretty sure just the thought of dating one would get him into trouble. Even more than that, he was afraid of hurting her. Like Lydia and Malia, he had supernatural powers. Jordan didn’t know about theirs, but he was pretty sure Lydia was supposed to be afraid of getting so close to a hellhound. He had to tread carefully in these potentially dangerous waters.

“I’m not exactly dressed for taking a walk, Jordan.” She was glad her teeth finally stopped clattering. The last thing she wanted was to sound nervous. Lydia Martin didn’t get nervous. It wasn’t in her nature. At least not that she knew of.

“I was thinking more like…” Jordan was reconsidering whether it was a good idea to just run off with Lydia. “You can enjoy the heat from my car. I’m parked just right here.” Jordan gestured to the red car less than five feet away from where they stood.

“I could use more heat, not that your body isn’t hot enough.” Lydia immediately wished she could take back those words which held a double meaning. She never wanted Jordan to know she liked him. Being a banshee in college was complicated enough. She didn’t want to date her RA too. “I mean, not that I’ve—Your body is really warm in this cold weather.”

If only she’d realized sooner that he didn’t think anything of her comment about his body being _hot_. Now that she’d altered her original statement, he had to figure out why she thought it was bad enough she had to change it. It didn’t take much thinking to realize what was happening. A big smile spread across his face. He didn’t say anything about what she’d said, just guided her toward his car and started the engine with the remote on his key. Behind them, Kira smiled at Malia. They high-fived as soon as Lydia and Jordan were out of hearing distance.

Lydia thanked Jordan as he opened the passenger’s side door for her and closed it once she was inside. He jogged over to his own door, sliding in the seat as quickly as possible. The only thing Jordan liked about being a hellhound was that, as Lydia noticed, it was rare that he got cold. Jordan turned the car on, and switched the heat as high as it could possibly go. It didn’t take long for the temperature inside the car to warm up since Jordan had only just turned it off before seeing Lydia and all the other residents of his building standing outside. He had a late class off campus, which for once wasn’t all that bad considering how quickly the car’s airflow took to heat up. Lydia rubbed her hands together in front of the vent and smiled over at her RA. Jordan reversed out of the parking lot and drove seemingly aimlessly. She noticed he seemed deep in thought, so she had to ask.

“What is it?” Lydia rested her head against the leather headrest behind her. She may not have known Jordan very well, but she knew him well enough to recognize the hesitance in his eyes. She’d seen it all semester and all night. “And don’t say ‘it’s nothing’ because you already know I’m not going to believe that.”

Jordan chuckled, more to himself than anything else. He didn’t realize she ever paid enough attention to him to know what he was thinking. He nodded and looked up at her, a smile still on his lips.

“Are you hungry?” Jordan tried to stop himself, but honestly he didn’t want to anymore. Lydia being practically naked was just another reason why he was regretting his timing. “There’s this… really great pizza place just around the corner. We can wait out the fire department with the best, cheesiest off-campus pizza you could ever wish for.”

“Uh, yeah.” Lydia wasn’t really all that hungry, but she wasn’t about to pass this opportunity up. “I could eat.”

Jordan nodded. He didn’t want to smile too much or too little, but he was certain that he’d already shown enough affection for one night. It was still hard to contain though, at least when he was with Lydia anyway.

Neither of them said anything for the next couple of minutes. Jordan was overthinking everything he could possibly say without directly letting Lydia know how he felt about her. And Lydia? Well, she was simply taking comfort in the fact that she was finally warm again. It helped that she trusted the guy she was with and she could just enjoy the ride. 

Before Lydia knew it, they were pulling into a mildly lit parking lot.  Jordan promised to hurry back and sprinted into the pizzeria. Sure enough, he returned almost as quickly as he’d left. Settling into his seat, he flashed his pearly whites at the girl next to him. If he said he didn’t think of her in those few minutes he was away he would’ve been lying.

“So we’ve got cheese for me…” Jordan looked down as he opened the medium pizza box. “…and pepperoni for you.”

“Perfect!” Lydia took in the enticing aroma. The smell alone proved she was actually hungrier than she thought. Lydia tore a slice from the pie. Tasting her first bite, she held back the appreciative moan on the tip of her tongue. Jordan took a bite of his own cheesy slice only to look up and notice Lydia smiling at him.

“What?” He chuckled. Every time he thought the night couldn’t get any better, Lydia smiled at him and gave him a sensation he never imagined for himself. The simplest gestures from her were more than enough to send his heart into overdrive, though she didn’t even have to try. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” her smile somehow managed to grow wider. “It’s just… you’re so amazing, Jordan.”

“Thanks,” he relaxed. “But honestly I’m not that gr—“

“Of course you are.” Lydia’s eyes searched Jordan’s. “Honestly I’m having a hard time believing you’re a real person. You’ve always had this mysterious vibe emitting from you, yet you’re like a total teddy bear. And you put everyone else before yourself. You don’t even see it, do you? There’s something about you I can’t quite put my finger on, but I like it. I wonder… At the end of the day, who’s the one putting you first? Who do you turn to when you just need somebody by your side? When you simply want to have someone there?”

Jordan didn’t respond, just tried to process Lydia’s words. They were legit questions. Even he couldn’t remember the last time he had someone he genuinely wanted by his side. He couldn’t remember a time he knew for certain that the people he’d surrounded himself with were unconditionally his. The lingering silence was confirmation enough for Lydia.

“You deserve someone…” Lydia shrugged her shoulder. “…incredible.”

“I don’t need anybody.” Jordan shook his head, his smile slowly returning. With Lydia by his side, what else did he need in that very moment? The moment wasn’t guaranteed to last forever, but he was content with whatever he could get. “I’ve got everything already.”

“But what do you want?”

“I…”

“You… what?” Lydia was pretty sure she knew what Jordan wanted. She glanced at Jordan’s lips just long enough for realization to strike him.

Jordan hesitated. This was it. The time for him to decide if he would break his rule about dating a resident had actually presented itself. On the one hand, he could stick with what was comfortable and not worry about potentially getting in trouble for dating her. On the other hand, he was happy every time he was fortunate enough to be with Lydia. It was only a fraction of how much more awesome life would be with Lydia as Jordan’s girlfriend.

Lydia leaned in closer to Jordan, making the next move. Her lips were getting closer and closer to Jordan’s, but she wouldn’t do any more than that. If he wanted this, she decided, Jordan would have to kiss her without any more help. He understood the moment she stopped leaning in that whatever happened from that moment on was all his decision. Jordan closed the small gap between their lips. There was no way he would risk letting Lydia slip away just yet. His hand tangled through Lydia’s still damp hair. Lydia’s hands found Jordan’s chest, travelling up to the back of his neck. She felt Jordan smile into her lips. She ran her fingers through his brown hair causing once neat style to fall out of place.

There were two short knocks on Jordan’s window. They reluctantly stopped in their tracks. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but the knocking continued. Jordan willed himself to pull away from Lydia. He looked out the window, finding the sheriff bent over with an expectant look plastered on his face.  Jordan rolled the window down.

“Hey kids,” he smiled. “I know it’s date night, or whatever, but please take it somewhere else. You don’t have to go home, but this parking is for customers and I have nowhere else to park so...”

“Oh, uh…” Jordan cleared his throat and glanced over at Lydia. “S-sure, sheriff.”

Lydia stifled a laugh. It was the first time a cop had ever interrupted her. Honestly, she wasn’t embarrassed by it. Jordan couldn’t say the same though. The last thing he ever wanted was for his boss to have to break up his make out session with the one girl he never thought he’d actually kiss.

“Oh, and son?”

“Sheriff?”

“Don’t stay out too late. You have an early shift in the morning.” With that, the sheriff walked away amused.

“Right…” Jordan rolled the window back up and started driving back to campus. He received a few soft smiles from Lydia on the way back.

Jordan walked through the suddenly busy halls with Lydia by his side. He’d never imagined actually spending this much time with Lydia, but it happened. It was an amazing night, and it was all because of the fire department choosing the wrong time to show up and evacuate the building.

“So this is it,” Jordan glanced down at Lydia. The two came to a stop as they reached Lydia’s suite. She didn’t realize they got there so soon.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Lydia bit down on her bottom lip. “Uh, see you around Jordan.”

He nodded, hugging Lydia. “See ya.” He reluctantly let go of her and began to walk away.

“Hey Jordan?” Lydia called after him. He turned around. “I’ll get this—“ gestured to Jordan’s jacket. “—back to you after I can actually get dressed.”

“It’s alright,” he laughed. “Keep it. It looks good on you.” Jordan couldn’t believe it was so easy to let those words come out of his mouth.

“Jordan?” It was Lydia’s turn to smile. “Call me.”

Jordan nodded as his back hit the wall, right next to his room. Lydia opened the door to her suite, her gaze still locked onto Jordan’s. She didn’t have her key, but her suitemates always left the door unlocked for her. Lydia backed into her suite as she waved Jordan off. He watched as she disappeared.

Lydia heard laughter coming from Kira’s room, so she followed the noise. Before she could speak up, she couldn’t believe what she heard.”

“I still can’t believe it worked!” Kira sighed. “I am a genius. I mean it was a matter of theory at first, but now we know for sure.”

Lydia stayed silent, refusing to let them know she was listening. She needed to know what it was Kira did, so she could use it as leverage later.

“Yeah, I mean I wouldn’t go so far as to say ‘genius’ but it was a good plan.” Malia was scrolling through her phone. “I mean I thought you were going to get us kicked out, but still.”

“Come on!” Kira threw a pillow at Malia. “We made such a good team! You took out the fire alarms, so obviously you were on board with this on some level.”

“Yeah, well, somebody had to. You were using your powers to take out the sprinklers. You couldn’t have all the fun.”

“Did you see how shocked he was? When he saw Lydia in nothing but a towel?” Kira squeaked unable to contain her excitement. “I knew he liked her!”

“I’m pretty sure we all saw, yeah.”

“Fuck you guys,” Lydia showed herself and glared at them. “I was freezing out there because you wanted to play matchmaker?” 

“Well,” Kira attempted to hold her laughter. “When you say it like that it seems like there was a better, more fun option. But if it makes you feel any better, I _did_ feel bad.”

Lydia walked off, letting her bedroom door slam behind her.

Suddenly she realized she didn’t kiss Jordan goodnight, immediately wishing she had. Lydia groaned just as there was a knock on her door. She opened it, ready to sass her roommates if they did anything more to deserve it. Neither Malia nor Kira appeared in her doorway. Instead, the boy she’d just left in the hall stood before her.

“Hey.” A smile painted on her face.

“Hey,” his face matching hers. “You forgot something.”

Before she could ask what, Jordan cupped his hands around Lydia’s face and found her lips again. Softly, he kissed her for the last time that night.

“I don’t know what I did to pull you in,” Jordan whispered. “But I couldn’t walk away tonight without saying a proper goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Jordan.” Lydia grinned up at him. This was one night she wouldn’t ever forget. Despite nearly being frozen, Lydia had an amazing night. It was all thanks to the time she got to spend with Jordan.

“Goodnight, Lydia.” He nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”


End file.
